Pesadillas
by fanatica49
Summary: Kari y TK tienen ya 15 años. Su instituto se los lleva de camping por una noche... Se me dan mal los summary, pero espero que les guste :D Takari.One-shot


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la imagen, ni Digimon me pertenecen.

* * *

A Kari no se le daba bien montar tiendas. TK podía verla forcejeando con la tela y los palos. Su compañera tampoco es que ayudara mucho, básicamente, intentaba entender los planos.

A decir verdad, Davis y él tampoco iban demasiado bien.

El instituto de los chicos había decidido llevar a su curso de excursión al campo y los digimon se habían quedado en casa, con sus respectivos hermanos. Los alumnos estaban por parejas, algunos en grupos de tres, pero en esencia había dos grupos: los que habían ido tantas veces de acampada que ya habían hecho la tienda, una fogata y puesto los sacos, y los que no tenían ni idea de como iban a pasar la noche.

Así que ellos cuatro estaban en el ultimo grupo. En ese mismo instante, le parecía que incluso devolver la paz al digimundo había sido mas fácil.

TK se fijo en que Kari le miraba, así que el sonrió. Ella soltó un suspiro cansado y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Uff" parecía decir con la mirada.

Al acostarse, por la noche, después de que los profesores ayudaran a los alumnos y pudieran dormir bajo un techo, TK podía escuchar a Davis roncar a su lado. Por un lado mejor, por que no tenia nada de sueño. Tenia una sensación muy extraña desde que había comenzado el viaje pero intento concentrarse en otra cosa. Y la otra única cosa mas fuerte que esa era...

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni unos minutos. Y sentía como su corazón aceleraba cada vez que ella sonreía. En realidad, para él se única vuelto en algo tan obvio que le extrañaba que nadie mas se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ensimismado en estos pensamientos, escucho un ruido procedente del exterior. Unos pasos acelerados.

Miro su móvil. Era mas de medianoche, las luces llevaban apagadas unas dos horas. ¿Quien...?

Y entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sin hacer ruido (aunque tan dormido como estaba Davis habría dado igual) salio de su tienda.

Kari no estaba cerca pero aun así sabia que había sido ella. Le asalto un horrible sentimiento de preocupación. No podía haber vuelto al Mundo de la Oscuridad.

No, no, no, no.

Por fin, escucho unos débiles sollozos. Siguió esa dirección, y por fin llego a un claro, y a Kari encogida en si misma al lado de un árbol caído.

Primero TK se sintió aliviado, porque no había vuelto a aquel horrible mundo. Pero al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente se le encogió el corazón.

\- Kari. Kari, ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

"Claro que no esta bien, si no no estaría llorando, bobo" pensó para si.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero esa fue su única reacción.

TK se acerco a ella hasta sentarse a su lado.

\- Kari... Hikari -pocas veces la gente la llamaba por su nombre completo. En realidad, solo se lo había escuchado a Tai unas pocas veces, pero le gustaba como sonaba. Hikari "Luz", le parecía hermoso - Hikari, sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad?

No dijo nada.

\- Confía en mi...

Por fin, Kari alzo la cabeza y alzo los brazos, sol un poco. TK la abrazo y pudo sentir que Kari se aferraba a él.

\- Es que... he tenido una... una pesadilla horrible -dijo entre sollozos.

Kari se separo un poco, y TK le dejo espacio para que pudiera hablar tranquila.

\- Soñé que mis seres más queridos... mi hermano... Gatomon... y tu, estabais en peligro. Estabais sufriendo. Y era horrible. Y no podía... simplemente no podía hacer nada. Porque la oscuridad me llamaba y al final...

Se estremeció y no completo la frase, pero TK sabia lo que quería decir.

\- Kari, escúchame con atención -TK le cogió ambas manos, quedando frente a frente, obligandola a mirarla- Yo nunca, jamas, dejare que te pase nada malo. Jamas dejare que la oscuridad te lleve, y si en algún momento te separas de mi, te buscare, te buscare donde haga falta, el tiempo que haga falta. Buscaría en mil y un mundos por ti, por que yo... por que yo...

Kari le miraba, un poco confundida. TK se armo de valor.

\- Porque yo te quiero, Hikari.

Kari le miraba intensa y profundamente. Por lo menos, aquella oscuridad, aquel miedo que había visto antes, había desaparecido. Y ahora, solo había...

\- Yo también te quiero, Takeru.

Y ya no hubo nada mas que decir.

* * *

Mi primer fics de Digimon *-* Si, si, se que tengo pendiente los drabbles de Percy Jackson pero... este me hacía mucha ilusión. Después de todo Takari es mi OTP del anime, y Digimon mi anime favorito de la infancia. Y encima ahora con Digimon Tri... no hay palabras para expresar mi emoción! En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y tanto si como no, no os olvidéis de dejarme un review, es de agradecer. ^^


End file.
